


Bad Timing

by svperbats



Series: SuperBat one shots [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Being Barry Allen, Cute, F/F, Fluff, interuptting cute moment, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svperbats/pseuds/svperbats
Summary: Based on a prompt sent in on tumblr: SuperBat + Clumsy Barry interrupting a romantic moment
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: SuperBat one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090316
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wrote this quickly on tumblr but really proud of how it turned out.  
> For @light-miracles on tumblr  
> Prompt: Superbat + Clumsy Barry interrupting a romantic moment

When it comes to timing, Barry is, well, terrible at it. Everyone knows how clumsy Barry is and well it’s not like Kara isn’t the same, but Barry? Despite being the fastest man alive, he tends to ruin moments, especially between Kate and Kara, again bad timing.  
To say it happened once would be a lie and to say Barry Allen can keep a secret (aside from his secret identity) would also be a lie, because he just can’t, he’s not very good at keeping secrets. And finding out secrets? Well, let’s just say he expected one of his best friends to tell him that she had something with a mutual friend, one that Barry also considered a close friend (he and Kate got closer since Crisis, probably because she reminded him so much of Oliver, though Kate hates that).  
When it happened he just so happened to speed into Gotham, expecting to see Kate, he went to the tallest building he could (thank you speed) and went to see his friend. What he found was something entirely different. She was with Kara, yes, but they were very close, he could barely hear what they were saying, didn’t even understand what was going on. Why was Kara here? Was she helping Kate? He was confused. He was confused until Kate happened to wrap her waist around Kara and Kara squealed before her hands landed on Kate’s arms. He saw her lips move but couldn’t hear anything. He figured she said something only Kate could hear. He saw Kate smirk, which only caused his eyebrows to raise. They were dressed as Batwoman and Supergirl, anyone who didn’t know them, didn’t know much else, but Barry was oblivious and didn’t know what was going on until they kissed.  
This was a shock to Barry, yes they acted like best friends during crisis, hell they acted more like that, Kara even told him — before the earths merged and she helped him when he and Barry swapped — that Kate Kane flirted with her. It didn’t surprise Barry but this? This was different. And Barry being Barry, spoke right at the wrong time. Neither of them noticed him until they heard his voice, not even Kara and her super hearing (she was probably too busy listening to Kate’s heart, something that always calmed her).  
“Are you guys together?!” Barry asked, his movements of jumping up and down, reminded Kara of how she reacted when she realised Kate was on the same earth. Kara squeezed his eyes shut, muttered something in Kryptonian to which Kate only laughed.  
“How the hell did you get here?” Kara asked crossing her arms over her chest, “actually how long have you been there, because somehow my senses didn’t detect you,” she admitted which caused Kate to snigger and leaned up into her ear and whisper,  
“That’s because you were too damn busy admiring my muscles and everything else, babe.” That comment alone caused Kara to groan and not in the frustrated way, well at least not the normally frustrated way.  
“Well if you weren’t so damn hot in that suit and we went away earlier like I suggested we wouldn’t be in this situation,” she said simply.  
“K, do I have to remind you of what we did earlier?” She asked and Kara’s cheek went bright red. “Barry, just answer our question!” She exclaimed.  
Barry blinked for a few moments before he came back to reality, “oh right, well basically I was chasing a guy and it led me to Gotham. I got him, but I figured I’d help Kate if she needs it taking down some bad guys and then I saw you two and I didn’t want to interrupt,” he explained.  
“So you just stood there and watched? Bar, next time interrupt,” it was Kate who spoke this time, “to answer your question, yes we’re together as both versions, it’s the only way we can get away with doing anything kind of romantic or otherwise as not Kate and Kara, we just tell the press we’re together,” Kate explained, “and after Kara did the article explaining that I’m a lesbian it caused her to come out and tell the world that she is bi, dating me, she even interviewed Batwoman and Supergirl, since everyone expected we were dating before it happened.”  
“That might have been because I was excited to see my best friend that I freaked out,” Kara admitted.  
“Well that and I practically drool every time you’re in that suit,” Kate mumbled.  
“Ditto,” Kara replied.  
Barry chuckled and smiled at both of them. “I’m happy for you guys, seriously, I always figured you’d be a better match for Kara than Lena Luthor,” he explained.  
“Don’t mention her name around Kate, she still hates her for tricking me and trapping me in kryptonite,” she explained.  
“She did what?” Barry asked.  
“That’s exactly what I said. Some best friend she was,” Kate muttered.  
“I lied to her Katie,” Kara tried to explain but Kate just scoffed.  
“K, that’s not how you treat your best friend, even if they lie to you,” she said. I didn’t tell Mary and she literally confronted me about it when her secret hospital was being blown up, it was why I chose to be batwoman again,” she explained.  
“Ah yes when you slept with Pennyworth and then were in your bed for a week because well because you...” she trailed off.  
“Killed the man who abused my twin sister and locked her and stole my mother’s head from the damn river, yeah I did that,” Kate sighed. “But K, now is not the time to be jealous of me being with Julia, I don’t like her anymore,” she explained. “I love you,” she said softly.  
Kara looked at her, her eyes softening as she made an “aww” sound, “you’re so cute!” She squealed which caused Kate to groan (in frustration this time),  
“I am not cute!” She muttered, “at least not around anyone but you; I can’t have my cover blown,” she admitted.  
“Secrets safe with me!” Barry grinned to which the two women turned around and burst out laughing.  
“Barry I love you, you’re my best frie—“ she cut herself off seeing Kate give her look, causing her to roll her eyes, “you’re my male best super friend,” she said, “but you’re literally like Snow white, you can’t keep a secret,” she admitted, “but seeing as it’s this and everyone knows, we trust you, I’m pretty sure Kate would hate you forever if you ever revealed how much of a softie she is— OW!” She explained only to get nudged in the ribs which didn’t hurt that much; it was more a shock than anything else. “In other words, we trust you, right Katie?” She asked.  
“Right,” she agreed.  
Barry smiled at the two of them, “I’ll leave you two to go back to whatever you were doing, I’ll see you later,” he said before he sped off.  
“Bye,” they said before Kate turned around and said,  
“So where were we?” But Kara shook her head,  
“Home now, I’m not letting us be interrupted again,” she said, picking her up and flying to Kate’s apartment, only for Kara to quite literally pin Kate to the bed. Kate only laughed as they kissed softly before it got heated.  
Despite being interrupted by Barry Allen, neither of them regretted being so public, not when what it led to afterwards was even better...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this was quickly written, on my phone, on tumblr, I apologise for any mistakes. Don’t hate me cause I wrote about Lena, Kate wouldn’t like Lena, imo, she’d probably be jealous of her and tbh she’d never forgive her for what she did to Kara. I don’t like supercorp so that’s one of the reasons I mentioned that and I know @light-miracles doesn’t either. But anyways I hope you enjoyed, yes it has hints of rated M themes but it’s subtle. Another thing the Katie and K thing is something that I always put in my AUs and also something that I got from Instagram where I rp as Kara there and the person I rp with always uses K in our rps and I always use Katie, because nicknames are great.


End file.
